


Farewells

by Jen425



Series: Another side of the story - the fic [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternative Universe - Role Reversal, Cheating, F/F, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: It had to end eventually





	Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. Hope you enjoy.

“I should stop this,” Eliza said for the billionth time. “It could destroy the lives you and me and Alexander…”

 

“And my husband?” Maria asked, as sarcastically as humanly possible. “Or does a scum such as him simply not matter? Eliza, my love… you are my haven.”

 

Eliza just sighed, continuing to run her fingers through her lover’s hair.

 

“I understand that fact,” she says. “But this is a betrayal of my own husband, who treats me well.”

 

Maria just clings to her all the more, her body slightly shaking and covered with bruises.

 

“I understand,” she says. “And you have already given me much, I… I do not know what I would do without you. Or perhaps I just do not want to dwell on it.”

 

Yes. She should have ended it the night she had gotten the letter from James Reynolds, but she couldn’t, not when Maria had collapsed upon her, sobbing, terrified, begging he to stay.

 

What this poor woman had suffered by her husband’s hands… it was too terrible to dwell on.

 

So Eliza didn’t say anything more.

 

“Alexander returns, soon,” she said. “You will have to go.”

 

Maria sighed.

 

“I know,” she said. “But that doesn’t mean I have any desire to.”

 

Eliza could,  _ should _ tell her husband, but she also couldn’t. Always, he had told her of his other loves, so what right did she have to keep this secret?

 

_ Because you can _ , her head whispered. And, maybe… maybe that was true. Maria was a woman, a mother, and a kind, hurt soul.

 

Unlike Alexander, she was someone Eliza could fully understand.

 

But… eventually… either the lie or the affair would have to end.

 

And Eliza needed to find a way to end things that wouldn’t leave her lover hurt and havenless.

  
  
  


_ Mrs. Hamilton, _

 

_ Thank you for coming to me for help (and I will remain silent on any questions I have of why you would choose me over your husband.) _

 

_ I would be honored to aid you in aiding your friend, though I don’t often handle cases like this. Nonetheless, I respect you immensely, and will help in any way I can. _

 

_ As to your last point… yes, I regret my separation from your husband immensely. I had thought us very close and did not expect my new position to change that. Nonetheless, I still hold the both of you in high regards. _

 

_ Yours, _

 

  1. _Burr_



  
  
  


“Maria,” Eliza said, heart hurting. It was the best option she could choose. “This must end.”

 

She’d said this often, but something in her voice must have tipped Maria off that this was no idle musing.

 

“Eliza, you would leave me?” she asked. “You would leave me with him? Helpless and without your haven?”

 

Beginning. Desperate. This was Always what Maria did when she worried. Eliza sighed.

 

“This cannot last forever, my love,” she said. “I am sorry… but I will not leave you with nothing.”

 

Eliza grabbed a small bag of money and handed it to Maria.

 

“Take Sara,” she said. “And go. I can introduce you to a lawyer friend who has agreed to aid you in your divorce without cost. His name is Aaron Burr, and he is a good man.”

 

“Eliza…”

 

“It is best this way,” Eliza said. “I’m sorry.”

 

She took Maria to meet Aaron. She helped her find a place to rent for a short time.

 

And then she walked away, never planning on seeing her lover again.

 

(Except that she made a mistake, and it all came to light, once more. But she did not know this fact, yet.)

 

But, nonetheless, she thought of her often.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita


End file.
